


Love Songs and Hair Dye

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Cute, Friendship/Love, Hair Dyeing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Minho's decides he wants to dye his hair.





	Love Songs and Hair Dye

Nights at Minho's house were always calm. They'd lounge around in the boy's room listen to stupid love songs that Chan paid no mind too. Minho would be reading or doing homework while Chan would be annoying and play a different song on guitar or he'd be on his phone trying to cure his boredom. 

"Hyung," Minho calls looking at the freshly dyed blond curls that belonged to the older on his bedroom floor. He hummed to let Minho know he was listening. "What if I dyed my hair?" 

Chan turned his head to look at his friend, who was upside down. The younger giggled tapping the blond's nose with his pencil. The one he always used to write in that journal, the journal Minho never let out of his sight. 

"What color were you thinking?" He questions, watching Minho lay on his back so he looks somewhat right side up. 

"I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what color would look great on me." The raven-haired boy answered, the song over Chan's bluetooth speakers changing. "Just thought, ' _Channie-hyung looks cute with his stupid blond curls what if I dyed my hair a different color?'_ you know?"

"My curls are stupid?"

"In a good way." Minho flipped back around as Chan faced him, messing with those curls.

His mind was trying to imagine his friend in a different hair color than his natural black. Certainly he called out all non-natural hair colors, it made him seem like a try-hard and the last thing Chan wanted to see was Minho upset. 

"I'm seeing you with brown hair. Like a pretty light color." Chan watched his friend pout. "No seriously, you'd look cute with a light brown as your hair. YoureY all about cuteness, right?"

"Right. Why don't you come with me?" Minho sat up and moved to grab his jacket on the back of his closed door. 

"Now?"

"No, I'm just putting on my jacket because my ninty degree room is freezing." Minho's sarcastism got Chan off his feet and grabbing his own coat all while laughing. 

"God, you are a handful."

"And that's why God gave you too hands. So you could be my friend."

The two walked out of the house, leaving a note on the fridge for Minho's mother and down towards a bus station. They were silent, bumping each other's shoulders every now and then with small laughs or soft giggles escaping their lips. Minho's balancing on the curb of the sidewalk got Chan panicking about the possibility of Minho falling and getting run over. 

The bus ride was silent, they shared earbuds and listened to Minho's phone. Those stupid sappy love songs pumping into their ears as Minho softly sang along, pretending the phone was a mic as he sang to his friend. Chan would put this down as the most embarrassing bus ride ever, even if he wasn't publicly humiliated.

Thankfully, the hair salon wasn't that far from the bus stop, but Minho wasn't going to let the embarrassment die there. At the top of his lungs he sang Troye Sivan's _Strawberries and Cigerattes_ making it very clear to strangers that he was singing to Chan. 

Of course, Minho stopped when they got inside the hair salon. Even in the small hair salon the same sappy love songs on Minho's phone played through the speakers. 

"Chan-hyung," behind the counter stood a tall boy with a huge smile on his face. "What brings you back so soon?"

"My friend Minho wants to dye his hair." Chan smiled like he had finally convinced his friend to be another victim of hair dying and it seemed to sell as Minho looked like he was going to be shot sometime soon.

"Alright, what color would you like?" Chan looked through a small booklet of brown hair colors and pointed to one he'd think would look best on the dancer. Once decided Minho's wabbly legs lead him to a chair so they could start. Bleaching was such a tedious task, making sure they got every inch of his hair but not his scalp. Then the long wait for it to do it's magic and turn Minho's hair from once a beautiful raven black to a pale blond that Chan was sure to call him 'Draco' until it was dyed to brown. 

Which had an even longer wait to it. Chan was sure to keep Minho's company in that lonely salon chair next to many moms and old ladies touching up their hair. Of course, some ladies gave stories of their grandchildren as Minho and Chan's constant bickering triggers many memories.

Almost sixty painfully long minutes later, the boy that was once behind the counter–who Minho found out was named Hyunjin–rinsed and washed his hair before blow-drying and styling his hair. 

Minho's was shocked, the light brown was definitely different than black. His eyes seemed darker and less brown this way and his eyebrows were slightly bothering him as they weren't the same color but he knew it would grow on him. 

Chan seemed really happy. His assumptions on the younger being cute with his brown hair was correct. Hyunjin had called him cute and adorable although Minho was convinced that it's just all part of his job. 

"It looks weird." Was all Minho managed to say once they stepped out of the hair salon. 

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"I can't tell right now. Bruno is telling me I look perfect." 

Minho and his pop music, can't separate them. This was something Chan had to grow accustomed to like how Minho's had to grow accustomed to Chan never having the same hair color every week. Okay, maybe that was a stretch but it was pretty close. The rapper changed his hair color a lot. This is what sparked Minho to dye his hair. 


End file.
